


All My Loving is Dumb Love

by thefaultinourangels



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourangels/pseuds/thefaultinourangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus's first valentine's Day with something to look forward to. Or rather someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Loving is Dumb Love

Magnus most definitely had reason to celebrate this Valentine’s Day. He was often bitter or dismissive of this holiday he regarded as unnecessary. He had seen so many pass with people celebrating their fleeting love with silly traditions and love everywhere. He usually tried to hang low on this day, but then again he had never had one with his boyfriend Alec. He had it hard for this boy. Despite his best efforts he was charmed by the hearts and the love and glitter. Maybe the glitter everywhere already held some appeal to him, but now the sappy, cheap hearts cluttering stores made him smile in anticipation. He knew he wanted to do something special. Shadowhunters were not prone to displays of public adoration, Alec least of all. 

Late on Valentine’s Day evening he returned to his apartment where he knew Alec was. He thrust open the door and strolled in with an easy grandeur, arms wide opening to his home. “Alexander” he called and stopped short. Alec was sleeping soundly on his new black couch, a mound of furry red blanket, moving up and down softly with his breathing. Magnus watched him. He had been planning to present Alec with flowers and a box of chocolates that he had bought himself instead of conjuring with his magic, something he knew Alec would appreciate, and continuing to sweep him off his feet, but it had been a long day. Magnus was busy with idiotic clients and something to do with a love potion, and Alec had no doubt been training all day only to collapse on the couch. 

Magnus kicked off his shoes and made his way to the sleeping boy, his pale face looking simply angelic against his sweep of black hair. With their different schedules and sleeping patterns, Magnus hardly got the chance to see Alec asleep. Magnus could admire his face without the intensity of his eyes watching him. He was truly beautiful. In an overwhelming onslaught of emotions, he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. 

Magnus’s heart fluttered as he picked up the blanket and positioned himself behind Alec. Setting himself comfortably, he pressed their bodies together. He smiled at their toes hanging off the edge of the couch; Alec was the only one even near his height. As he shifted Alec mumbled “Magnus”. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist, burying his face in his hair and kissing the back of his neck. “Happy Valentine’s Day Magnus,” Alec said without opening his eyes, already drifting back to sleep. “Happy Valentine’s Day love.”


End file.
